


Void

by taormina



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Darkness, F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Loneliness, Partnership, Time Travel, Trippy, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taormina/pseuds/taormina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being swallowed up by that … thing, Jemma finds herself in a whole new world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Void

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the series two finale.

The scariest thing wasn’t the absence of light.

It wasn’t the cold that pierced her body throughout every hour, minute, and second that crept by.  
  
It wasn’t the eerie silence that surrounded her, either: it was the loneliness.

Most of all, what was killing her inside – if she wasn’t dead already – was the fear of being alone.

That _thought_ , the thought that she’d be here in this cold, dark pit of nothingness forever, on her own with no one to talk to, was the most frightening thing she’d ever had to face. The previous villains and demons she’d battled were nothing compared to the dread squirming and churning in her stomach.

As her consciousness floated drowsily through the dark, moving her deeper and deeper inside the _thing_ that had eaten her, consumed her, all she could think of was her family. Her friends. Her colleagues at S.H.I.E.L.D., who had no idea where she was. They could be staring at that solid shape of extraterrestrial rock right now, not knowing it had swallowed her whole.

Perhaps they assumed she had left them. Left _him_.

She would shout at her fellow agents if she could, but her body was numb and her voice was gone.

Everything was gone.

She wasn’t entirely sure if she even _had_ a body anymore, for everything around her and inside her had gone blank. It’s as though she was wide awake during a nightmare, cut in the middle of falling asleep and waking up, watching herself drown in black ink.

What if she was…?

No, she mustn’t think like that.

She could still think, therefore she must still be alive.

Her consciousness projected an image of Fitz onto her mind’s eye – beautiful, silly little Fitz – and something stirred inside her. Perhaps if she kept thinking of him she would start to feel human again, feel whole again. Regain the feeling in her fingers and her arms and her legs and break out of whatever was holding her, go b a c k

B l a ck

No, the other thing. There was darkness, so, therefore, there must be light.

White. Everything was white. Too white. Too bright.

She closed her eyes, for the light was too strong, and when she opened them again she felt as though she’d landed on marshmallows. It felt soft, and it felt safe.

She trailed the bed sheets that were covering her with her fingertips. Definitely real.

She smelled the faint scent of disinfectant. Yes, good. Disgusting, but real.

Her cheeks were wet. It had been raining.

Hang on, no — she must’ve been crying.

A door on her right opened, and a sense of familiarity washed over her. Her heart started beating faster, reminding her she was alive. Her medical file was handed to her, and images and words she didn’t fully grasp sped by her like a montage. When she finished the report seconds or hours later, she finally understood.

_She hadn’t just been swallowed up by that rock._

She closed the dossier knowingly. It was a relief to finally be able to speak again: ‘Miss Carter, I assume that I am to stay here for further medical examination?’

Peggy Carter, who had indeed handed her the medical file, smiled at her warmly.

The pictures of Peggy that our young agent had seen in old S.H.I.E.L.D. field reports didn’t do Agent Carter any justice. She was far more beautiful than Jemma could ever have imagined; even in this cold, stark sick ward, she radiated beauty and confidence, and Jemma could feel herself feeling more and more alive every second. Whatever she had been brought here for, she was ready.

 ‘On the contrary, Miss Simmons,’ said Peggy, smiling. She looked around to check whether the coast was clear and lowered her voice. ‘We need you to tell us precisely what happens to S.H.I.E.L.D. in 2015, and then you and I are going to have a drink.’

_The 084 had spit her out._

Her courage unwavering, Jemma nodded. ‘With pleasure.’

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a very nice gif set on Tumblr of Simmons ending up back in time with Agent Carter.


End file.
